


An Adorable First Encounter

by Toaverse



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies), Storks (2016)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: Junior can remember when he first saw the baby factory as a 1 year old stork like it was yesterday. Or more specifically, his first encounter with a baby.
Relationships: Jonathan “Johnny” Loughran & Junior (Storks)
Kudos: 2





	An Adorable First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> *Voice actor reference alarm going off*
> 
> Anyways, I thought of the idea that Johnny wasn’t made “the natural way” but was rather made by the baby factory and delivered by a stork from Stork Mountain because... well... Linda wanted to prove Mike wrong that storks CAN deliver babies. (Not gonna lie, that’s quite something she would do...)
> 
> Note: Since I don’t really like retcons, Johnny’s four other brothers (that are mentioned in the first film) are canon in this fic.
> 
> Enjoy!

Time for lunch finally hits the clock for some of the employees of Stork Mountain, including the two bosses of the company.

“Nothing is better then a cup of coffe after long hours of work.” Junior says, before taking a sip.

“We’ve only been working for 3 hours, but you’re still quite right.” Tulip says, holding her own cup of coffe while Diamond Destiny is sitting on her lap, looking at everything that’s happening around her.

Yes, the pink haired infant also lives in Stork Mountain now, all though both Junior and Tulip never really expected such a scenario to happen again.

Looking at the baby, Junior can remember it like it was yesterday.

Obviously, at first they secretly had to deliver her to her home address after...unfortunate circumstances. Not everything went according to plan however, the biggest obstacle being the wolfs...

But everything really went down hill when Jasper showed up with Tulip’s barely completed home beacon.

Not that that was a bad thing...at first.

After 18 years of Jasper finding all the peaces of that thing, and after 18 years of Tulip wondering who her family where, her repaired homing beacon didn’t work.

Junior can still remember how crushed the human’s expression looked after realizing that fact. But regardless of that, she continued to look on the bright side, and saying she still had Stork Mountain to live. It was at that moment that Junior just had to admit that he was suppose to fire her, crushing the human’s hopes once again.

But that didn’t matter at that moment, because they had a baby to deliver.

Or so they thought...

It turned out that Hunter rerouted Diamond’s address to lead them right into a trap. And before the stork and human knew it, they where back at Stork Mountain with Hunter defeated and a million babies to deliver.

A million babies having a known address, except Diamond Destiny...

Since they both couldn’t remember Diamond’s actual address in the slightest, Junior and Tulip checked the rerouted address multiple times and actively tried to reset the beacon to the baby’s original one, but it was no use.

Both the stork and human didn’t know what to do the moments after, until Tulip suggested that Diamond Destiny could live in Stork Mountain as well.

Junior wasn’t automatically on board with that. But it only took an explanation about why taking her to an orphanage is a doubting option from the human, along with a joke that they should give Diamond to the wolfs, that Junior gave in to the idea of taking in the pink haired baby themselves.

So yeah, that’s how there’s a second human in Stork Mountain.

It hasn’t (and still isn’t) always easy raising a baby while working full-time, especially for Tulip.

Ever since they took Diamond Destiny in, the 18 year old instantly became a mother to her. Not that the redhead minded it. If anything, she loved to be there for her now adopted daughter. All though it got a little too much from time to time, dropping Diamond off by “grandpa Jasper” whenever reaching that point.

Junior however, played a more uncle role in the infant’s life, or rather the fun uncle. He once showed her how to sort letters, or how a homing beacon worked despite her obviously being too young to remember all that.

Over all, the stork obviously enjoys spending time with his “niece”, yet he’s too busy with work to raise a kid of his own.

He wouldn’t have it any other way though.

“Well, it’s still hard work.” Junior says, going back to the conversation.

Tulip simply rolls her eyes before taking a sip of her coffe. “How long does the baby factory exists anyways?” She suddenly asks.

Junior thinks for a moment before answering. “At least it had been there 21 years ago, when my dad took me there for the first time when I was 1.”

“Aaaw! What did your 1-year old self think of it?” Tulip asks, wanting to know everything about it.

“Well, there where a lot of babies...” Junior starts, his expression looking as if he’s traumatized. “So you really shouldn’t be surprised if one went their own way for a short time.”

The curly haired human looks as confused as ever. “D-did he or she get delivered, or-“

“Don’t worry, he got delivered.” Junior quickly answers. “He just hang out with me for a short while.”

Setting her coffe aside, Tulip rubs her hands together, ready for the upcoming adorable story. “Alright, tell us everything.” She says, Diamond cooing in agreement.

Seeing his co-boss’ look of anticipation, the stork just gives in. “Okey, fine.” He says, ready to start his tale. “My dad decided that I was old enough to go with him to his work, and man was it busy there...”

•~•

“Here we are, Junior!” The male stork cheered upon stepping paw in the baby factory, holding his 1 year old son in one wing. “Your dad’s work!”

The infant stork could barely look around with all that brightness and movements and babies at the same time. At least it looked colorful enough to interest him.

As his dad walked further in the baby factory, Junior could catch glimpses of what’s happening around him. He could see a few babies jumping on a thing that looked like a mushroom, two small birds knotting a white blanket with a baby that was going to be delivered to her new home soon, a ton of babies still laying or sitting on the treadmill.

“Spencer, on your post!” A female stork called out to Junior’s dad, obviously wanting him to deliver a baby.

“Yes ma’am!” He answered, quickly turning back to his son. “Dad has got to work now.” He said to him. Spencer then found a table where he putted Junior on. “Now, wait here until dad is back, and don’t go anywhere else, okey?”

Junior only nodded in response before his dad swiftly took a white blanket with a baby in it in his beak, and flew off for his quick delivery.

And so that left Junior all alone for the time being. But not for long...

Suddenly, the young stork heard something being put on the platform he sat. Looking around to see what it was, he saw that it was a pod with most likely a baby inside.

And his suspicions where right when the round cover opened, which was followed by a baby tumbling out of the pod.

The baby had fair skin, brown eyes, and spiky yet a bit curly ginger hair, and he was just as surprised as Junior was at first glance.

But after a few seconds, the baby realized that the stork in front of him looked just like him, at least in his eyes, given the infant’s sudden happy expression.

That, or he thought Junior was a toy.

The baby crawled closer to the stork, to which the latter backed away until he reached the end of the table. Junior didn’t know what to do, since he couldn’t fly yet, and the baby is crawling closer.

That, until he felt the infant hugging him tightly while cooing and giggling out of happiness.

Yup, it was obvious that he had found a friend.

Junior froze, and didn’t know what to do for a few seconds, but eventually carefully wrapped a wing around the infant, making him giggle even more.

The small stork can only guess that they are friends now.

“There you are!” A female stork called out to the stork or human. Both creatures froze for a second before turning their gazes towards her.

“Oh, looks like you’re making friends already.” She said to the baby upon seeing the two different creatures together. “Im sorry, dear, but you have to get delivered to your home...”

She reached her wings out to pick up the baby, but that only made him hug Junior tighter, along with an begging expression to let him stay with his new friend.

“Come on...” the female stork said, carefully yet quickly grabbing the baby away from Junior. Obviously, the baby didn’t like that, and tried to reach his tiny arms towards the smaller stork.

The female stork looked around for any storks who don’t have anything to do at the moment, and she found one. “Aaron!” She called out to him, to which Aaron immediately flied in her direction. “Can you deliver this baby?”

“But of cours.” Aaron responded, first taking the baby’s pod with him before flying back to take the baby himself.

“Byyye...” the female stork said softly in the infant’s name while carefully waving the baby’s small arm as a goodbye gesture to Junior, the baby obviously still reaching for his new friend, before handing him to Aaron, who flue off to a different direction of the building. “Make sure to take a picture of the family!” She lastly called out to her collegae.

When Aaron and the baby where out of sight, she turned to Junior. 

“I’m sorry, kid, but your friend can’t stay here.” She said as she picked him up from the table, before asking something to herself. “Now, where’s your father...” obviously not buying that Spencer just left his son all alone at work.

•~•

“Aaaaaw! That was adorable! You two could’ve been best buds!” Tulip gushes after hearing the small story. “All though I definitely would’ve fired your dad for leaving a kid all by themselves.”

“Yeah, my dad was a bit careless back then.” Junior says, scratching the back of his neck while saying that.

“Have you ever gotten the baby’s name?” The redheaded human then asks.

“Well, they had taken a picture of the family.” Junior answers after a short while of thinking. “I’m not that sure if it’s on the wall though.”

“Then we will look after work!” Tulip suggests excitedly, before standing up with her coffe and Diamond Destiny in her hands and walking back where she first came from. “Anyways, break is over. See ya after work!”

“See ya too!” Junior answers before also going back to his work space.

•+•

Work came and went as always. And before they both knew it, Junior and Tulip found themselves looking for a specific picture on the wall of family/baby photos.

“Junior, are you sure that picture is on here?” Tulip asks, both co-bosses having looked for half an hour. “It was from 21 years ago, after all.” She turns to look at Junior, who’s staring straight at a picture.

“Already found it.” He says, not taking his eyes off of the photo. “Look.”

Tulip went to stand next to him to see for herself, and it is in fact a in-color family photo with a mom, a dad, their four older sons, and a newly delivered baby.

“Wow, those two have a lot of kids...” Tulip remarks, not even being able to imagine raising 5 children when 1 is already enough.

“I guess that’s him.” Junior says, pointing at the baby in his mother’s arms. “He looks exactly the same like I remembered.”

Tulip then notices a sentence having been written under the picture. “Welcome to our family, Jonathan Loughran.” She reads out. “He looks like a Jonathan too.”

“Yeah, it quite fits him.” Junior responds a bit dry, yet happily.

“You know, since it has been 21 years and all, do you ever wonder where he is right now?”

The stork pauses for a moment before answering. “Yeah, I’m quite curious where he is now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Now roll the beginning of Hotel Transylvania 2! :D


End file.
